Constructive literature
by Breepeg
Summary: Bella gets the Twilight books before moving to Fork and is determined to get that future. A life without Edward is now unimanigable.


**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter I

Alright Bella. Today is the day. Today you'll meet the Cullins. You'll meet Edward.

What surprised me the most was my excitement. I should be afraid. Terrified even but I wasn't. I realized I wasn't afraid because I already trusted them. Because I already had feelings for them. For Edward.

It had been a week since I had gotten a package with the books. The books about my future. At first I thought it was a joke or some fantasy books that happen to have a heroine who had my name. But as time progressed I saw that the book was right.

The first pages of Twilight came true. Charlie really bought me a rusty red Chevy. My truck. The truck I sat in right now.

The only difference to the books was that I was actually excited to move here because of the Cullins and that I spend the last week reading.

There were things in the books I never would have dreamed of. Marriage and a child. Renesme.

This future was incredible and even though before I couldn't imagine it now I couldn't think of a future without Cullins and Renesme.

I got out of my truck to get to my first class. I had already been to Miss Cope. She was wearing the same shirt as described in the book.

The plus was I already had my timetable memorised.

The morning passed just like in Twilight. I had already met Eric, Mike and Jessica and even though I had kept my eyes open for the Cullins I hadn't seen any of them.

Jessica and I walked into the cafeteria and got food to go sit with Mike and the others who were waving at us. Not two minutes after sitting down I noticed them.

They looked more than bored. I guessed after decades of highschool there was no avoiding the boredom.

And there he was. Edward. He was even more beautiful than I had thought. The books didn't make him justice.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica just for the sake of it.

"Who?" She asked looking to look where I was looking.

In that moment Edward looked up at us.

I averted my eyes down to our table but I couldn't suppress the blush that followed.

"Those are the Cullins." She kept on explaining about them and I responded in kind to keep the conversation going.

Until she talked about Esme. Even though I only thought it in the books I couldn't help but say it out loud this time.

"Just because she can't have children of her own it doesn't lessen her kindness. On the contrary. It makes her even more exceptional. I believe it's easy to love your own children. Unconditionally and even there there are mothers who don't. And loving those children as if they were her own... That's something she would need a great heart for." I ranted.

Jessica looked shocked at my little speech but she said "I guess so," and looked down at the table ending that conversation effectively.

The way I knew her I was expecting a poisonous comeback but I guessed she didn't want to fight with the new girl in guess I got popular.

I looked back at the Cullintable to find several sets of eyes on me.

I blushed furiously and looked away as fast as I could. I hadn't thought about the fact that they could here me. Before I started my little rant.

Angela asked me about my next class having witnessed our conversation and trying to lighten the atmosphere.

We got up off our seats and made our way to biology. The Cullins had left already.

This was the hardest part. I just hoped Edwards control was as good as the books described.

Angela walked to her seat and I needed to go to the front desk.

Edward threw me a terrifying look as I passed him. Crap.

Okay. Don't panic. He won't do anything. I blushed furiously. Ugh... These damn blushes. One of these days they're really going to kill me. I tripped over a book on the way to the front desk.

Apparently there were a few things I couldn't change.

The teacher signed my slip and send me to my sear next to Edward.

Edward was still staring daggers at me.

I sat down quietly and sat as far away from him as I could without being to obvious. I was trying to make it easier for him. I moved as little as possible and tried to take notes and concentrate on biology.

Just Like in Twilight, Edward left as soon as the bell rang.

I took a deep breath to gather myself. Mike walked me to PE making smalltalk and then talking about Edwards behavior.

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't notice anything weird about his behavior. He simply concentrated on biology. In my book there's nothing wrong with concentrating on your studies."

"Anyway, if I was lucky enough to sit next to you I would have talked to you." he said and left to change.

After sitting out on PE – already dreading the next lesson – I walked back to the head office to give my slip to Miss Cope.

After another deep breath I walked inside. I was taking a lot of deep breaths that day.

As anticipated Edward was talking to Miss Cope trying to get out of biology. Even knowing the reasons behind his actions it still hurt that he would try and leave biology. Leave altogether to try and keep away from me.

He turned around a look of hatred on me but I could see something else in his eyes. Regret? Or maybe even concern? I looked him straight in the eyes as I nodded at him and even tried to smile a little with tears in my eyes.

He looked at me a little confused before he left in a slightly to fast movement for a human.

The tears were still there as Miss Cope asked me how my day went.

"It went fine." I answered halfheartedly. I hoped Edward would come back from Alaska or even that he wouldn't leave at all but I would be happy to get him back. I couldn't imagine a life without him anymore.


End file.
